Love Me Like That
by elirocks
Summary: Austin would do anything for his Ally. And maybe she would too. Based off Love Me Like That by R5. AU. One-shot. In which Ally is a diva.


**A/N: Okay this is going to be based off the song Love Me Like That by R5. Ally is going to be that diva and Austin is going to be that guy that does everything she asks him too. This should be interesting…**

**I do not own Austin or Ally, but I really wish I did…**

_I wake up and my hair's a mess_

_And I'm too lazy to get, to get, dressed yeah!_

_Love the way you love me 'coz ya love me like that…_

It was early in the morning and she was hungry. She did not want to get up though.

_**RING RING RING!**_ He had to wake up to that horrid noise all the goddamn time and well, shit, he hated it. He reached for the phone that seemed miles away but finally reached it and answered. He knew **exactly** who it was.

"I'm hungry."

"You called me for that?"

"Yes, now I'm hungry."

"You can't get up?"

"Aw, you should really know me by now, Austy!"

"You are so _fucking_ complicated…"

"Watch the language mister… you don't want me to _**punish**_ you…"

"I would _**fucking**_ love that…"

"Not until you bring me food, love."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Surprise me, Aust."

"Gotcha Ally-gator!"

"Hmm…I love it when you call me that…"

He brought her favorite meal from McDonald's and she gave him the _proper_ thanks…

_I'm a prima donna _

_Somehow you still wanna _

_Give me everything I want_

_Yeah!_

_Imma be a diva_

_Give me what I need-a_

_And we can party all night long!_

She was a diva. But he didn't complain because he secretly liked doing things for her…_shh_, don't tell her. He loved when she walked out of her room begging him for a favor because, well, she _was_ his girlfriend.

One time, they went to this huge party being thrown by Austin's boss, Jimmy Starr. She came out with her small red dress and make-up done to perfection. Her dress was a type-of satin fabric that he could have easily ripped off her in no time, but he controlled himself. Well, sort of. Not really.

She got hammered. Like, really freaking hammered. But that was okay, because it meant that he would have to take care of her the morning after.

"Ughh…"

"You alright babe?"

"Does it sound like I'm fucking okay?"

"Well no…"

"Come here-I think I'm gonna…"

"WAIT!"

"BLARGHHHH."

"Shit."

"AUSTIN!"

"Did you?..."

"Your new shoes are gone…"

"Fuck it."

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"But baby, it wasn't my fault!"

"Then who's fault was it?"

"I need a bath."

"…"

"If I let you join me would your shoes and carpet be forgotten?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Come on then!"

_Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah_

_I don't have to say nothin'_

_De nada_

_Uh!_

_Love the way ya love me 'coz ya love like that!_

"BlahBlahBlahBlah" was all Austin heard. She was chattering nonstop and as much as he tried to listen to her, he couldn't bring himself to. He did like the way her lips were moving though. That pretty much made up for the boringness she was making him suffer. But not really.

"Are you even listening?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh! I just explained what a bitch Cassidy was when I ran into her!"

"Oh, sorry baby."

"You are such a _**guy**_!"

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"Studies show that men usually zone out when their significant other is talking to them!"

"Okay…"

"You just don't get it!"

"Nope, I don't."

"You are terrible boyfriend."

"Whoa, hold the fuck up!"

"Okay."

"I have done _**everything**_ you've told me to do and I'm still a "terrible boyfriend!"

"Pretty much."

"I don't have to put up with all of your bullshit ya know!"

"Yeah you do."

"Why!?"

"'Coz you're my boyfriend."

"I could break up with you!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"You know, you have never told me you appreciate me?"

"You should know by now that I do!"

"I should?!"

"Well, yeah!"

"I'm done."

"WAIT WHAT!"

"I'm done."

"Baby I…"

"Don't say anything."

"I love the way you love me."

"…"

"I really do Austin."

"…"

"You should have known that from the beginning."

"I don't know how to handle that…"

"Men never do."

"There you go again…"

"I'm not gonna apologize if that's what you're waiting for."

"I wasn't waiting."

"Okay."

"I love you too."

"I know, you seriously don't have to tell _me_ twice."

"Let's go home."

"Wait but I'm still not done shopping!"

"You're such a fucking diva."

"That's why you love me."

"I know."

_I ate all the candy in your piñata _

_You don't even mind the way I say banana!_

_Love the way ya love me 'coz you love me like that!_

He wanted a piñata for his birthday. He really did. She decided to but him one as a gift for his birthday. It didn't turn out well.

"I bought you a present!"

"Oh! What is it?"

"…"

"A PINATA!"

"I knew you would love it!"

"Thanks so much baby!"

"No problem, you deserve it!"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh…"

"What is it Austin?"

"Where's all the candy?"

"What candy?"

"There is supposed to be candy in the piñata."

"There is?"

"Yeah…"

"…"

"Without candy…"

"…"

"It's just a piece of decorated cardboard."

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"I ate it."

"Ate what?"

"All the candy…"

"…"

"You can pay me back later, okay."

"I don't know whether to be scared or happy…"

"You should be very scared."

_You love me even when I call you up_

_Middle of the night just to wake you up_

_Nothin' on my mind but love!_

"Austin… are you awake?"

"Mrff."

"Well, are you?"

"Jesus Ally, what time is it?"

"I dunno know, midnight probably…"

"Goddamn."

"I just wanted to tell you something…"

"Could it wait?, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Well, no, not really."

"Okay then, tell me, love."

"I just…"

"You just?"

"I wanted to tell you that I really appreciate you."

"Ally, I _know_ baby."

"…"

"You don't have to tell me anymore."

"But I wanted to."

"Alright."

"…"

"Go to sleep Ally."

"Sing to me…"

"I'd catch a grenade for you…throw myself out of a plane for you…you know I'd do anything for you…I would go through all this pain…take a bullet straight through my brain…yes I would die for you baby…_**and I know you would do the same.**_"

"Mmm, I would…"

"I know love."

"I love you."

"Me too."

"I seriously don't know how you put up with me."

"Me either."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, you know I love you!"

**A/N: Hehe. I liked writing this. Again, I am sorry for the lack of plot. Thanks for the people who reviewed my last one-shot!**


End file.
